


Tracing Letters

by MadQueen



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: It's always "Nacho go kill this guy." "Nacho go steal this." What about Nacho has a nice day in bed with his S/O, huh???(Fluff with Nacho & Gender Neutral Reader because he fuckin DESERVES IT.)





	Tracing Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Same author from Silver tongue, for the readers who prefer fluff rather than unabashed smut.
> 
> #Letnachohaveaniceday2k19

You loved him. More than anyone else in the entire world. 

There weren't many moments like this nowadays, where you could get him relaxed like this. You were stretched across the bed, lying with your cheek on his bare chest below you. 

You two had been listening to one of the new CD player's Nacho had gotten (probably illegally, but you never asked these days.) from somewhere. The disc had long ran out of songs, but neither of you moved to change it or restart it. 

You could hear his even heartbeat and feel his steady breathing as the force of the air moving in his lungs slowly moved you slightly up and down every time he took a breath. 

Nacho's hand slid across the sheets, you could hear the sound of it before you felt it, and It moves to carefully lie across your back, following the curvature of your spine. 

His fingers started dancing across your skin and you felt them tracing what felt like letters as he wrote the same thing, over and over again in a pattern. 

As hard as you tried to figure out what it was, you just couldn't recognize it. Your eyebrows furrowed. “What are you writing?” 

Nacho's hand didn’t stop, it kept going but this time it was slower. “I.” He began, and sure enough you could tell it now. “Love.” He whispered, almost like it was a confession, even though he has said those words to you probably thousands of times. “You.” He says, finishing it with a very matter of fact tone.

You felt your heart flutter and you moved your head to look up at him. 

He had a smile wide on his face, it'd been so long since you'd seen him so happy like this. These types of days were far and few in between. 

“I love you too, so much.”


End file.
